infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Stratos (series)
, abbreviated "IS", is a Japanese light novel series by Izuru Yumizuru with illustrations provided by Okiura (Volume 1 - 7) and CHOCO (since Volume 8). The light novel series has been adapted into an animated television series, videogames, and manga publications. As of December 2019, 12 volumes have been released, with the 13th announced to be released in the same year as the final volume. The first 7 were published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label. Since Volume 8th, the series is published by Overlap under their Overlap Bunko label. Plot Synopsis In the near future, a Japanese scientist engineered a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (IS). Possessing technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any nation for dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does however have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men. Ten years after the first IS were introduced, the world has entered a new age of peace. The peace is shattered, however, by an unexpected discovery. A 15-year-old Japanese boy named Ichika Orimura, is discovered to be capable of operating an IS. Realizing the potential, Ichika is forced by the Japanese government to attend the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy, an international academy where IS pilots from all over the world are trained. Thus his busy school life surrounded by girls begins. Characters Main characters *Ichika Orimura *Houki Shinonono *Cecilia Alcott *Lingyin Huang *Charlotte Dunois *Laura Bodewig *Chifuyu Orimura *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Kanzashi Sarashiki Antagonists *Madoka Orimura *Squall Meusel Adaptations Manga A Manga adaptation by Kenji Akahoshi started serialization in the Monthly Comic Alive from May 27, 2010 to July 27, 2012. The second Manga adaption is currently running on Monthly Sunday Gene-X magazine of Shogakukan, illustrated by Yuuki Homura. Anime An Anime adaptation began broadcasting in Japan from January 7 to March 31, 2011. The second season was aired from October 3 to December 9, 2013. Two OVA had been released on December 21, 2011 and October 31, 2013 respectively. The third OVA was released on November 26, 2014. Games Internet radio An Internet radio show named Radio IS, produced by Super A&G+, aired from January 1 to March 26, 2011. The show was hosted by Yōko Hikasa and Asami Shimoda (the voice actresses of Houki and Lingyin). The first episode was available in the listening archives for three weeks, whereas subsequent episodes were available for two weeks. A second radio show, called began airing on April 9, 2011, and aired four biweekly episodes until May 21, 2011. References External Links *Official light novel website at Media Factory (Japanese) *Official light novel website at Overlap (Japanese) Category:Browse Category:Media